


My Precious Mate (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Claiming, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Romance, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweet/Hot, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: Separated from the pack, Jongin finds himself trapped at the borders of a kingdom unknown to him and enslaved by the prince who won't let him go.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 305





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I decided to write my first Lukai fanfic because the world needs more of it. I hope you'll enjoy reading it♡

"-ke up"

A voice was waking him up from his slumber.

"Wake up! Come on sleepy head we'll be late once again if you don't get you ass moving" the voice gave him a headache, frowning he forced his eyes to open, it was getting dark outside, pulling himself out of the worn out blanket that was covering him and sitting on his bunk. A little bit groggy, his headache was throbbing and the dizziness he felt was back. His heat was probably nearing.

"Your headache is still persisting?"

Jongin let out a sight and got up "yes but I'm going to be alright, I'm used to it anyway" he said forcing a smile toward his friend Moonkyu.

Moonkyu looked at him with compassion 

"look I know the ceremonies aren't your cup of tea hell sitting there and being ogled by those alphas and betas is the worst but you can't skip it the head alpha will be fuming if you do that" he said while giving Jongin's hand a small squeeze.

"I know that, just..just give me a moment please" squeezing his friend's hand back before going toward the wooden basin filled with water to splash some of it on his face.

"Ok. I'll head there first don't take too long" after that Moonkyu went out.

'It's going to be alright, everything will be alright' Jongin kept on repeating like a litany the same sentence to himself, he quickly put on trousers and a shirt more covering than the one he was wearing before leaving his shelter.

The light breeze of the evening soothed him on his way. With a quick pace, he crossed the few huts that separated him from the werewolfs' gathering. Soon he could see the silhouettes of the other members of the pack. 

Trying his best to not get the attention of others he joined his place in the circle created around the big fire sitting silently next to Moonkyu. The night was beginning to fall, making the glow of the flames look brighter.

He noticed Taemin his beta friend who was already looking at him with a smile on his lips mouthing a 'hey'. Jongin returned the smile with a small nod, it's been a while since he last got thé chance to properly spend some time with him.  
Taemin had just returned with the other betas and alphas from the big hunt and they haven't seen eachother for a long period. 

A nudge on his side coming from Moonkyu got him out of his reveries, frowning at his friend who wasn't even looking at him, Jongin followed his gaze and then he saw it, two piercing eyes were directly fixed on him. The head Alpha, Siwon was looking at him and he didn't seem pleased. Not at all.

Siwon didn't want to let his eyes wander elsewhere, Jongin felt uneasy, he wanted to throw up, the dizziness getting back to him.

Jongin hated it. Hated the ceremonial. Hated the members' mentality here. Hated how some Alphas felt so superior, not sparing a chance to drag others' dignity trough the mud. 

Dignity? Huh, omegas here shouldn't be associated with that 'therme' they're just pup bearers and toys for the others to relief their sexual urges.

How many times did he break this pack's 'rules' and got severally punished for speaking what was on his mind. How many times did he try to get out of here but failed miserably and got dragged back to this hell.

But more than anything. Jongin hated the Head Alpha. 

Many were ready to do anything just so they could get the Head Alpha's recognition. Yet Jongin didn't care, for him, Siwon was the person who had attacked his old pack, killed his friends, his brother who was the only family he had, just to expand his territory and gathered the few omegas who survived the attack. Jongin being one of them.

The meal was served but Jongin couldn't find the will to eat, recalling the past events made him feel sick.

"You weren't listening again, were you?" 

The person sitting on his left said which got Jongin looking at him in confusion, Kyungsoo sighed "You should pay more attention to what's going on during the packs gathering especially when the Head Alpha's speaking. He kept looking at you during the whole night and seemed extremely irritated"

Jongin froze, oh no did he get in trouble with Siwon again?

"There's only one week left for all the omegas in age to find a partner or else you know what's going to happen. I know you're a hopelessly loving pup waiting to make the right choice, to find his one and only mate and shit like that but, you're not in your old pack anymore, it doesn't work like that here. You have to choose one Jongin if you don't want to find yourself thrown to an Alpha you despise"

He felt his blood run cold at Kyungsoo's words. Jongin made an evasive noise rather than reply, letting his head drop on his knees, he was screwed. He felt Moonkyu's hand patting his back as a sign of solidarity and support.

Jongin let his gaze wander toward the groups of betas and alphas, regretting his actions after seeing how some of them were eating him out with their eyes.

"I don't- I don't want to choose. No, I can't choose not now" he let out whining.

"And why's that? You know if you choose me you wouldn't regret it Jongin" a deep voice said behind him

Startled Jongin turned around and faced a tall looking man, his curly hair made his big ears look even more prominent a cheeky grin on his face. Chanyeol, that was the Alpha's name who was now standing in front of him. 

"Come on Jonginnie I know you want that aswell" he said brushing his fingers over the strands of hair falling in front of Jongin's eyes.

Chanyeol is..used to be one of his closest friends, after he got here Chanyeol was so protective of him, he didn't let anyone harm Jongin. Jongin considered him as a heroic figure he didn't pay much thoughts behind their close friendship. But the more the claiming night was getting closer, the more Chanyeol made his attention clear. Getting pushy and overstepping his boundaries Jongin got a clear idea that Chanyeol didn't see him like the friend and brother he was in Jongin's eyes but as a partner, the omega he wanted to mate with. Jongin didn't know how he should've taken it, how he should react to Chanyeol's consistent approaches and how he should decline his advances without hurting him and making things worse.

Their friendship wasn't supposed to turn like that. No.

"Chanyeol, I think I've made it clear enough. I can't choose you as my mate. It..it wouldn't work" Jongin said after he had pushed Chanyeol's hand from where it was drawn to his neck squeezing at his sweet spot. Trying his best to not react to it, Jongin crossed his arms on his chest to keep his hands from shaking and make himself look weak. Fucking pheromones! 

Chanyeol let a growl escape from his chest he gave Jongin a disapproving look frowning at him. 

"Come with me!" Chanyeol said grabbing Jongin's wrist and started dragging him. It was a clear order.

"Stop it! Chanyeol it hurts stop!!" Trying to get out of his grip, he didn't want to hurt him but it looks like Chanyeol wouldn't back up until Jongin attacks. To hell being a docile omega in front of an Alpha. His fangs were ready to bite into the other man's hand. Moonkyu and Kyungsoo got up from their spot and before they could even do anything a bigger hand had trapped Jongin's forearm making all of them look at the intruder.

Siwon was standing there an unreadable look on his face, glaring at Jongin. 

He turned to face Chanyeol now ordering him "Calm your ardor kid" which left Chanyeol fuming silently.

"and you" he said looking back at Jongin "Come with me, we have to talk" before walking to the main hut.

Jongin glanced toward Chanyeol who was now getting out of sight not wanting to disobey the head Alpha.

The omega sighed and followed Siwon getting ready for whatever punishment was prepared for him this time.

Yes, Jongin hated it.


	2. The Wrath

The main hut, the head Alpha's house wasn't that big but it certainly was bigger than the rest of the pack's houses, dominating them just like its owner. It also served as a meeting room where the higher ranked werewolves of the pack gather to discuss the 'wellbeing' of their clan and what measures they had to undertake. Well at least that's what Jongin was told, since he only entered this place to receive his punishment after going against the rules and disobeying.

Standing in the middle of the room Jongin was trying to keep his composure, keeping the eye contact with Siwon who was sitting in his chair staring at him straight in the eyes, sharp eyes penetrating his soul, exasperation could be read on his face, an old wooden table was the only thing separating them. The tension in the air was suffocating and palpable.

"I am sick and tired of your rebellious temperament I gave you more than enough time to let you adapt to the pack but it seems like you don't want to get it straight into your head so I won't be beating around the bush. Changhoo will be your mate he will know how to tame your transgressive self" the head Alpha threw at Jongin like it was the most common and normal thing to do.

"No you don't have the right to do that!"  
Siwon could dominate the tribe but Jongin would not let him take his way and do the same with his life.

Slamming his fist on the table Siwon growled his next words "My decision is irrevocable either you like it or not, you have to respect it"

"You are not a person worth of respect"

Getting up from the chair and taking brisk steps toward him a growl rumbled from the Alpha's chest, at that sound a shiver went up Jongin's spin. Before he could realize it Siwon grabbed him by the hair and pulled Jongin toward him. He was going to make him pay for his insolence.

"Let go of me!" Jongin tried to free himself from his grip.

"Shut your filthy mouth"

Jongin drew his nails deep in the Alpha's arms, kicking, throwing punches. 

Annoyed by his behavior Siwon yanked him and threw Jongin. His body hitting the table before falling on the ground.

Despite the glaring pain Jongin felt at his side, no cry left his lips. He would never show his suffering and submission to the other who was only waiting for that.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the room  
"Head Alpha! Head Alpha! We have a problem" the person, Kyuhyun was panting sweat dripping from his forehead and chin "strangers were spotted on our territory. We don't know for sure but it seems like they belong to the eastern pack"

"Gatter the warriors we're heading there to chase them!" Siwon gave his order.

"I'll inform the rest" Kyuhyun glanced down toward Jongin who had picked himself up and used the arrival of the newcomer as a diversion before sprinting out of the hut.

So another pack was coming to take over this one? this would never come to an end? It was a circle which kept on repeating itself.

The law of the strongest continue to rule and dictates, the law of the jungle.  
Using threats, intimidation, abuse of power, the most barbaric ways brushed off as the justice of the powerful to assure the survival of the fittest, a privilege only few could acquire and dispose of in this world.

'Might is right' they have told him when he first got brought to this pack.

Not paying attention to anything around him Jongin got ungulfed in the dense forest where the mighty evergreen trees and foliage were becoming thicker scattered around him. 

He was running in the chilly air, it was getting cold these days it seems like winter wasn't far away. Being in his wolf form was more convenient to accommodate with his surrounding. Heading further more into the forest, thorny bushes and branches of small trees were scratching him. 

He didn't know how long he had been running, he couldn't stop to rest a bit he was afraid if he did they would catch him he didn't know what scared him the most being catched by the pack's warriors or running into the assailants claws. 

He started to feel dizzy running at full speed he felt his lungs burning due to the cold air being engulfed in them, his energy was squandering, not eating the meal was an error.

Jongin didn't watch out to were his paws were going his brain didn't register what was happening until he felt himself slipping on the stole of the high hill, he fell into a mud puddle his caramel fur was now covered with dirt, white paws became an indiscernable brown color because of the mud, death leaves as well as twigs scattered on his fur.

Exhausted, panting heavily he didn't find the energy to get up. Looking around him he couldn't recognize the place. Jongin got lost. He had to keep going staying in an unknown territory wasn't safe for him.

Getting up he dragged himself a few steps and then stopped. Sniffing the air he could smell it, a pray was near, his stomach grumbled just at the thought of it. He followed the scent until he spotted it  
It was a hare, not a wolf's favorite pray like a deer or an elk but it will definitely help him to regain some strength if he wanted to continue.

He got in a hunting position ears laying back flat against his head crouching backward he was ready to bounce, hiding behind a bush waiting for the appropriate time to attack. 

The hare got agitated after sensing the danger trying to flee but the animal was stuck in its place. Something was off, Jongin got closer. the animal's hind legs were trapped on the end of a rope attached to the tree next to the it. 

'Why would this hare be tied down in the middle of nowhere..only if-' lost in his thoughts Jongin felt something thin and sharp just like a needle perforate his skin and sinking into his hind's flesh and settling there. caught off guard and before he could process what just happened he heard them.

"I was right! We will not leave empty handed this time" a voice said that was coming from above. 

Several mocking laughs suddenly echoed through the trees. Jongin immediately raised his head to scan the branches and the thick, dark green, lush foliage of the nearest trees wish was twisting. A group of 5 people left their hiding spot and were surrounding him now. He had never seen them before. Were they part of the other pack? Their attire didn't look like they belonged to any pack, even their smell wasn't that of werewolves did they hide it so they could go unnoticed?

"An indigenous! I have never seen one before" one of them said amazement showing on his face. 

"And a gorgeous Omega on top of that. This one's going to be worth a lot" another had replied grinning. 

"I can already imagine how many coins this pretty thing will bring us" the one in front of Jongin started laughing. 

Jongin's brain was buzzing he had to get out of here immediately. 

Putting himself in a defensive position eyes narrowed piercing and attentive gaze watching for the slightest movement, incisors displayed he began snarling at them. 

"Well, what are you going to do, little omega, alone against us all" said one of the men with a mocking tone brown hair pulled in a manbun.

His body started to feel numb his legs shaking, vision was becoming blurry blinking his eyes a few times to get rid of it. What was happening to him.

"Seems like the soporific is kicking in" a man said approaching him.

Jongin bounced on the man dragging him their bodies falling to the ground. His fangs planted in the man's shoulder. Shit, he was aiming for the throat.

"Get off of me you bitch!" The man started to struggle taking a sharp knife out of his pocket he was ready to dig it into Jongin but the latter dodged with a quick reflex and it only scratched him. His maw tightening around the shoulder. 

"Don't hurt him! He's our loot!" 

"Give him another dose"

The strangers started shouting. 

He felt another sting on his side, letting out a small whimper everything started spinning around him he let go of the man's shoulder before collapsing on the ground. 

"I can't believe you were taken down by an omega he was even drowsy because of the soporific, what a looser" a blond one was wearing a smug look on his face laughing at the one Jongin had just attacked. 

"You shut the fuck up!!" He got up holding his bleeding shoulder. 

'Can they stop screaming' Jongin thought his head was buzzing squeezing his eyes tightly his body felt numb he couldn't move. He had to find an escape route from this situation. When he opened them he saw the narcissistic blond man crouching in front of him he grabbed his muzzle and started stroking it with his thumb. 

"It's been so long since I had a good laugh haha, but from now on my pretty little thing you'll have to obedient if you don't want to be muzzled or even worse than that"

Jongin started snarling at him and the grip around his muzzle tightened which got a small whimper out of him.

"Understood!" that wasn't a question that was a clear order comining from the man using his Alpha authoritative voice. 

A chill went down Jongin's spin he wasn't in a position to oppose them in his current situation. 

"Good boy" the man said letting go of him "let's head back, there's no point in staying here anymore"

His eyelids were getting heavy he couldn't keep his eyes open. 

Jongin felt himself being picked up everything was blurry around him darkness was enveloping him now his abductors' conversation became faint murmurs disappearing in the back of his mind. 

Slowly Jongin started to wake up and come to his senses. His head was pounding and his wrists were sore which were held by ropes. He probably shifted back to his human form when he was unconscious. 

The freezing blows of the wind made him shiver and he brought his legs against his chest in search of any warmth. In vain. His fur would probably keep him warmer, Jongin tried to get into his wolf form but nothing happened, trying a second and another time the result was the same, the only thing he got was a severe headache. In vain.

Feeling panic take over him he started worrying, this was the first time it happened to him. For him, for werewolves shifting was like a natural instinct, so why was he incapable of doing it all of a sudden? What happened to him?

"You won't shift into your wolf form any time soon"

He raised his head to see a man on his right mounting a horse. Wooden bars were separating them. Looking around himself Jongin took in his surrounding. He was in a cage not big and small enough to not let him move freely. 

"Don't worry usually it only takes few days for the sedative to dissipate so you can shift as your like and whenever you wish for it, but in your case" the man inclined his head and looked like he was and weighing the pros and cons of both side before he clicked his tongue "I dunno how long it'll take you honestly, you got two doses administered"

"Where are we going? What do you want from me" Jongin said frowning. 

"Oh so you can speak great to know" the man started laughing and Jongin tried so hard to not roll his eyes at his eccentric reaction, "We're heading to a slave trade market but you'll probably be used at the auctions. You're a superb rare piece."

Jongin was taken aback, a slave market, he had heard of it when he was still a pup, the elders werewolves of his old pack used to tell them about slave traders in their stories. He had always thought those were just made up tales being used them to scare the pupps so they wouldn't wander too far from the pack. Hunting people and then using them for slavery what kind of monstrosities was that. He clenched his fits tightly. 

"Look I have nothing against you it's just business ya know" the man looked at him a second too long before he headed to the others who were in front of the cage.

They seemed to exchange some words before one of them turned his head to glance at Jongin.

The moon was glowing tonight. It appears that his abductors were using it to their advantage, trying to reach their destination faster.

Shuffled by the movement of the cart carrying his cage, Jongin looked at the landscape surounding, at the dry soil that had replaced the green one.

It felt like it had been several days since he had entered this arid area to reach the country's slave market. Where they even in the same land as the pack? He didn't know anymore.

Sighing, Jongin looked in disgust at the little soiled and torn thin sheet that was covering him. The chilly breeze was blowing trying to lift and take the only thing covering his body. Not being able to shift and use his own fur to keep himself warm he had to wrap the cloth tightly around himself, it was a cold night the mist came out of his mouth when he parted his lips.

Jongin curled up against the wooden bars legs drawn to the chest burying his head between the knees trying to protect himself from the freezing night.

Was it the path destiny choosed for him. His existence was reduced to being a slave for whoever will buy him. That's the life he would be living from now on?

'No!'

'It's okay, it's okay. It's going to be alright, everything will be alright' he kept on telling himself. Trying to find reassurance in his own words.

Tired, Jongin rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake and not doze off. After they had reached what they called their kingdom Jongin got sequestered in a small and dark room of a huge house, they had told him it was here where the bidding would take place before they throwed him there. His only reassurance and comfort the rays of sun and daylight that were getting trough the small window which was way too high for him to reach. A new day was looming and it looked like it wouldn't be a promising and rejoicing one.

Leaning against the cold wall, he wanted to stretch his legs but the shackles on his ankles were restricting his movements as well as the leash they had put on him linked to the wall forcing him to forget his idea. He tucked at the collar around his neck in vain. 

He missed running on the plains. He missed shifting into his wolf form. It's been days and no matter how hard he tried he was stuck in his human one. Would he even be able to find his inner wolf and transform again. 

During their journey and also when they reached a big city with enormous buildings with way bigger houses than any hut he had seen in his life Jongin tried to escape but it wasn't only a failure it had also earned him numerous punishments and the pain he felt was the result of it.  
It was only a matter of time before they come to take him to his fate of slavery  
He lost his family, lost his pack, lost his freedom and now he'll be sold as a slave. And there was nothing he could do about it right now. But he still didn't lose hope he just couldn't give up so easily. 

'There must be a solution. Yes, I just have to wait for the right time to find a way and escape later' he had thought. 

The sun had reached its zenith when the door was opened. One of the merchants detached him and then grabbed his arm to pull him to the exit. Wobbling and nearly stumbling on the ground, sitting in one position all that time had taken a toll on him he wasn't feeling his legs anymore they were struggling to support him trying not to trip.

Annoyed by what he interpreted as rebellion, the man pulled on Jongin's collar groaning "Hurry up, we don't have time to wast!" He hissed, tugging aswell on the chain that was attached to Jongin's wrists.

Entering into another room Jongin found two of his accomplices waiting them.

The man took a key out of his pocket and freed Jongin's cuffed hands but kept the the collar around the omega's neck, leash in his hand so he wouldn't escape. before Jongin could do the slightest movement the two other persons were holding him still. 

"Drop the sheet"

Jongin snarled at him until he backed away. Frowning, Jongin was struggling, throwing a bash.

In the end, it took the help of others to maintain him in place until the man drew a dagger pressing it against Jongin's throat. 

"You better follow the orders nicely if you don't want me to lacerate your pretty face" he spat before grabbing the sheet that was covering Jongin's body and throwing it away. 

He brought a bucket of ice water and poured it on Jongin. 

"Make it fast we don't have time" he snapped at an old woman who had just walked into the room. She quickly rushed toward Jongin.

Eyes wide open, Jongin was trembling because of the cold water. The woman quickly washed and dried him before dressing him in a white tunic that reached his mid-thigh.

At first surprised by this special treatment, he quickly understood that his time had come.

Of course it wasn't appropriate for them to show their rare piece covered with dirt even though Jongin didn't understand what was so special about him. 

When ready, Jongin was led by two guards to a hall, voices could be heard throughout the gigantic curtains separating him from whatever fate was awaiting for him. Jongin felt a lump forming in his throat, he swallowed his anxiousity with difficulty when the man tugged on his leash and dragged him toward the curtains which separated him from his destiny. 

Getting on an illuminated stage Jongin had to accommodate with the blinding lights. 

He got forced on his knees and before he could retort the man whispered before him "now you're going to be docile you hear me your little game ends here"

A shiver ran through him when that horrible voice rang in his ear.

He could hear their whispers, surprise entwined in their voices. 

Lifting his head he was greeted by a crowd most of them wearing rather flashy clothes their outfits were probably giving out their respective ranks. Did they have a head Alpha aswell? Was it the same way here? Scanning the room with his eyes Jongin didn't find anyone that gave him the presentment of being a Head Alpha. It was so different from what he was used to. 

"Ladies and gentlemen we're delighted to have so many of you joining us today. And now the long awaited moment has arrived. I'll be introducing our rarity! A young indigenous omega werewolf we have just caught coming from a hidden tribe no one has heard of before. A luxury item you'll tell me! A pretty omega you'll tame at your leisure! Who will be the lucky owner of this exceptional slave? I'll open the bidding at 50 000!"

"60 000!" A raspy voice said. 

Now that the bidding started Jongin paid more attention, he was curious to know who would purchase him.

"He's beautiful oh dear I want him!" He heard a woman telling a man next to her.

"80 000" the man obliged, he looked like he wanted Jongin even more than her.

"100 000!" Offered an old man with a sadistic smirk that could be seen trough the well groomed beard on his face. 

A chill went down Jongin's spin, he was repulsed by it.

"150 000" A young woman raised her hand, she was draped in silk with jewelry ornaments all over her.

"200 000!" The same old man contoured. 

"205 000" a young man proposed. 

"300 000!!" Was heard  
It was the same old man. 

'This old geezer didn't want to let go of it' Jongin thought. 

"Great do we have anyone who wants to add?" The salesman spoke a victorious smile on his face "300 000 once! 300 000 tw-"

"1 Million!" someone shouted, and everyone turned in the direction the voice had come from. Whispers became raised voices. It was a capharnaum.

"Who's that person"

"Oh my godness it's the crown prince!"

"Don't be ridiculous it can't be him"

"The crown prince! What is he doing here?!"

"P-Please everyone stay calm we will continue the bidding" the salesman said whipping the sweat from his forehead "does anyone want to keep it going?"

People looked nervous and scared, the ones who had bade for him were trying to make themselves look small not daring to lift their heads. 

"1 Million once! 1 Million twice! SOLD!" Shouted the salesman trying to regain his calm. "Sold for your Highness!!" And then he started clapping. 

Everyone in the room got up and did the same.

Jongin followed their gazes to see who was the person turning everything upside down by his mere presence, making people bend in front of him.

And when he finally saw him Jongin felt like his breath got knocked out of his lungs. It was a young man who was rather tall, had strong features, black hair and eyes that matched so well with it. 

Jongin didn't know why but despite having a strong aura that was dominating the audience he seemed so gentle to him. That didn't make sense! This man wasn't the least better than the rest of the nobles who were trading him like a mere object. He felt a cramp in the lower part of his belly, his head started throbbing out of nowhere. His headache couldn't find a better time to make its comeback. 

He needed to get out of here. Far from this land. Far from this society. And far from his new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! I hope you all will come to like the path this story is taking and sorry for the long wait

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all for coming here and reading my story, feel free to give your feedback in the comments♡  
> Next chapter will come out soon:)


End file.
